The x86 architecture specifies multiple data formats for floating point operands, namely, single-precision, double-precision, and extended double-precision. This implies that the floating point units have a different multiplier, adder, etc. for each architected data format. This is an inefficient use of space and power. So, to reduce the number of multipliers, adders, etc., the floating point units include a single multiplier, adder, etc. each capable of operating on operands that are in a single non-architected data format. The floating point units convert the received source operands from their architected data format to the non-architected data format, perform the operation on the non-architected data format operands to generate a result in the non-architected data format, and then convert the result back to the architected data format. The architected data format results are then forwarded to the floating point units as source operands, as illustrated by the conventional floating point units 112 shown in FIG. 4.